


A Place to Call Throne

by Morieris



Category: Ever After High
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morieris/pseuds/Morieris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Briar Appreciation Month in the EAH tag on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted under URL the-wolfbats.

The leaves were turning brown in the town of Book End.

  
The wind blew a little harder, a little colder, and students put on scarves and sweaters.

  
The Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe began brewing its Zookleberry Tea while the Hollow Tree coffee shop began selling Cinderella's Pumpkin Spice Lattes. 

Autumn had come to Ever After High, bringing a flurry of activities, including the biggest and grandest of all - Thronecoming

* * *

 

 

First the parade all through Book End, where they would make floats representing their heritage and stories.

Then the basketball game against the Giants of Beanstalk Prep.

Then the page ripping, glass slipper breaking, _bring the castle down_ Thronecoming party that would last until dawn if Briar had her way.

And more often than not, she did.

 

"This will definitely make up for the Legacy Day afterparty and will be even better than True Heart's Day." She said to Blondie Lockes and Lizzie Hearts in the Royal Common Room late one evening. "I've already got the color scheme ready to go - black, silver, purple -" 

"Did you get my message about the hedgehog waiters?"

"Yep, saw the message in my porridge this morning. Right before I got the hext. Can we paint them to match?"

Lizzie's green eyes lit up "They'll be absolutely delighted!"

"Good! They'll look wonderful shuffling underfoot in the Alicetheater. I still don't know about food...Ginger Witch said she'd help with some desserts, but variety is the spice of life. I was thinking about Tisket and Tasket in Book End - Blondie, don't you know them somehow?"

"Yep!" The intrepid reporter whipped out her bear-themed Mirrorpad and begin tapping and swiping. "My father's sister's husband's aunt is the owner - and I'm almost certain i'm her favorite honorary niece."

"Perfect. I've put in a request with the Headmaster about brining in Druid Punk to play for us and  _maybe_ even Alchemystra! That should be everything tonight - Blondie, let me know what they say the moment you hear anything."

The two girls nodded and stood up, Blondie off to edit some more of her mirrorcast, Lizzie off to paint a picture of her mother in her closet. Briar sat and read over everything one more time, making lists, doing calculations in a spellculator for the cost (even if money is no object, it's good Kingdom Management sense) flipping to an empty notebook page and beginning to sketch ideas for a Thronecoming dress...nodding off...

 

"My goodness! That's quite a lot of homework!"

She awoke with a start. Apple was standing over her. Even though her appearance remained neat from beginning to end, there was still an air of tiredness about her after coming in from a long Future Kingdom Rulers of Ever After meeting.

Briar laughed, "No, just planning for Thronecoming. Nominations are on Friday, I have to turn the budget in to Madam Maid Marian by Thursday at least -"

"Thursday?" Apple sat down quickly. "That's tomorrow! How close are you to being finished? Do you need some help?"

Briar nodded sleepily "How about we get up super early and finish over breakfast? There's not too much left to do, but I'm bushed."

"It's a deal." Said Apple, as they slowly began to clear the papers away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Thonecoming Contestants are (unknowingly) whittled down.

"Good morning, Fairytales and Faculty! Blondie Lockes and the Mirrorcast here to give a special run down of the Thronecoming activities!"

"Friday - well, tomorrow - will be the announcement of the Thronecoming Queen nominees, bright and early! Those interested can nominate themselves or their friends to Madam Maid Marian in her office on the third floor during the lunch and break hours."

 

"The floats for the parade through Book End are currently being made - it will be a contest, and the one who gets first place will be just right with a gift certificate to anywhere in town! Clubs, school organizations, and businesses in the village are all welcome to participate - the deadline is next Friday before the big game against Beanstalk Prep!"

"That evening will be the big dance and the reveal of who will be the night's fairest one of all."

"In short - nominate today, see tomorrow, build all week, and play all day!"

[someone coughs off screen]

"Oh! Uh, well, that's about it! The End!"

Raven Queen was only half listening while poking at her porridge. She had forgone fruit on a whim, but now thought that this plain little breakfast could use a few blueberries.

"Raven!"

C.A. Cupid quickly sat across from her with a tray full of toast and jam. 

"Oh - hey, Cupid." The Daughter of Eros was glowing with excitement and hopping in her seat. "Er - something happen?"

"Thronecoming! Oh, I can't wait, everyone gets to bring in fall with a bunch of fun activities! The floats - I'm thinking of teaming up with Cedar and Cerise for a Rebel float - the game - are we really playing against giants? The dance! Are you running for Thronecoming Queen?"

"Oh - uh, me?" Raven shook her head. "Nah. Between my...well what was my destiny, and people rallying behind me on Legacy Day, I'm tired of being a martyr to people. Although..." She looked around. Duchess Swan was sitting with a few members of the ballet troupe she lead in performances, but seemed too preoccupied to listen. "You might consider doing so."

"M-me? It definitely sounds like fun, but -"

"You're always helping everyone else, Cupid. You and Briar even spearheaded True Hearts Day when Grimm wouldn't allow it. We could use some more friendly faces in this race, Apple can't win them all, right?"

Before she could reply, Maddie Hatter came running in, holding her skirt above her ankles as if she were stepping through water (though the floor was quite dry).

"Raven! I accidentally let the snugwumps loose in the common room! I tried to trap them again, but I don't have the magic BIG enough to make that kind of tea strainer. Though they're quite harmless - they'd just eat the walls all day -"

She held her arms straight up, clawed her hands, and began stomping her feet and roaring. Duchess had turned slightly and was looking at them out of the corner of her eye in a 'this happens all the time' fashion.

"I don't think the headmaster would appreciate that." Said Raven, standing up. "Here, let's see what we can do before class - spell you later, Cupid -" she said, as the two girls ran across the Castleteria and through a cobblestone hall.

\---------

"So let me see if I have this right. Boy-Blue Thumb Pies, Invisible Mousse, a Candicorn as the center of the dessert table, Spragberry, Blackberry, and apple ciders, and various cookies and cupcakes - Blondie should let us know soon - is that it? Whenever you're ready."

It took another minute, but Apple was patient. Eventually, Briar emerged from her momentary slumber that came with her curse and destiny. It was always worse after a long, tiresome night. 

Luckily she had missed falling into the waffles and syrup this time.

"Yep, that's everything!" She took a few bites of her food while Apple put the paperwork neatly into a folder.

"I just know I'm going to be nominated for Thronecoming Queen - no surprise there! - So the only thing is what dress I should have for the big night. A little more formal than my ordinary daywear. Gloves maybe? Fur? It's getting a bit cold - We should go shopping this weekend, make an afternoon of it - what were you thinking of? The Partymaster must have something fairy fabulous!"'

Briar flipped her notebook to the page - a party dress with a black skirt in her trademark thorn pattern in pink, with a hot pink frill at the waist. The same hot pink made up the ruched top with a silver rose pin and thornlike straps.

"If I find some nice gloves, I'll go with that. Too much jangle jewelry on the dancefloor drowns out the tunes -"

"Hi, Apple. Hi Briar."

Both girls looked up to see Duchess standing over them, her dance troupe unseen.

"Hello Duchess, how are you?" As deeply as Duchess antagonized Apple, the latter still succeeded to be polite.

"Fine, fine. I just wanted to say good luck in the race for Thronecoming. There's no doubt in ever after that you'll be nominated, and no matter how...dark the competition gets, you deserve a chance." Her face twitched.

Briar and Apple exchanged a look. "Uh, thank -" but the other girl had already walked away, unable to hold back her derisive laugher.

"What in the blue fairy blazes do you think she was on about?" said Apple.

"Honestly, who cares." Briar began sketching out gloves of various lengths to the side. "She's right, let's be honest - 'No weapon raised against the Queen shall prosper'."

Apple giggled. "Oh, silly - anyone who runs against me aren't weapons, they're our friends!"

"Running against you is like going against a giant in a pie-eating contest. There's really no point at all."

\----------------------------------------

"Briar! Briar!"

Sitting outside of Maid Marian's office, she looked up from her mirrorphone.

Blondie was rushing toward Briar with a piece of parchment in her hand. "Here's all the stuff my aunt wants to make for the party - and guess what? She owes my mom a favor, so it's all free!"

"Hexcellent - I was challenged to work within 'parameters', which is basically 'get more fun out of less money' - this definitely helps, I'll go and tell her thanks -"

By magic, the heavy wooden doors glided open noiselessly. "Come in, come in, whoever you are!"

Briar stepped in and, to her surprise, Blondie followed. Madam Maid Marian sat behind her desk in front of a tall, arched window, dark skin glowing by the sunlight streaming through. A variety of metal instruments and knicknacks adorned the shelves of her circular office.

"Miss Beauty, Miss Lockes...I see you have the budget ready." Briar passed the folder to the professor, who took a few minutes to skim the pages.

Briar had hoped that she had done well - Blondie's fidgeting was not helping! - until Madam Maid Marian had stacked all the papers together and said "Very nicely done, Miss Beauty. Miss Lockes, have you anything to say?"

"Well, um...Thronecoming Queen nominations - can - can I nominate myself?"

Briar was taken aback. Sure Apple may have won everything with a smile and a wave, and Blondie was always saying she was a 'royal'...only of a modest neighborhood. "You didn't say that yesterday!" 

"It never came up - may I nominate myself, Professor?"

There was a long tense moment. 

"I don't see why not, Miss Lockes." Madam Maid Marian took out a large quill, dipped it in a pot of silver ink, and wrote Blondie Lockes on a piece of parchment and placed it in a drawer. "If that's all, ladies...may the best girl win. Miss Beauty, I shall let you know when you can start buying things for the party soon." She dismissed them with a smile and a nod.

As soon as the doors close behind them, Blondie said "Please, please don't tell Apple!"

Briar quickly put her mirrorphone back into her purse. "She'll find out soon enough anyway - and she wouldn't be mad, she'd probably encourage you!"

"It's just - I want to feel like a real royal, not just someone who wants to follow her destiny. If only for a moment." Her eyes were large and pleading, and she had her hands clasped together tightly.

"Of course I won't say. I didn't even see you when I came to turn in the budget. I will be just as surprised as you come tomorrow morning. I swear on a witch's spellbook."

Blondie relaxed and beamed. "Thanks Briar - you're the best!" and with a spring in her step, she walked off to Honors Hexicon, leaving Briar to feel unusually confused.


	3. Chapter 3

The second years were gathered in the Charmitorium, with those of royal heritage on their thrones in the balcony sipping at iced coffees before the official announcements had begun and chatting.

While Apple talked with Briar's cousin Rosabella about just how to incorporate fur thoughtfully into a dress, Briar flicked through her MyChapter feed and let her mind wander.

[ **HairToday** : Eeee! Today is finally here! I know, it's only nominations, it's only like being mini-queen for a night, but it's like a sneak peek into our destinies! #YOLOUAT ❤]

Blondie had finally shed all pretense of pretending to be happy not being in the spotlight.

[ **UnEvil** : Happy to finally sit a royal race out #dontfollowmeimlost2]

Well, I'm a princess by birth. And I DO love the spotlight, but not in stuffy, antiquated things like thronecoming or Miss Ever After. That's Apple's way.

[ **IntoTheWoods** : Can't wait to work on the float with Cedar and Cupid! Going to be a real howl!]

But wouldn't it be nice -

"Attention, students!" Milton Grimm had walked onto the stage, followed by Madam Maid Marian. The low current of babble died down quickly.

"We are here to announce the candidates for this year's Thronecoming court. Despite some failings in the past few months, everyone needs time to relax, have fun, and be clearminded enough to think about their choices and make the correct ones -"

Briar suddenly began to feel drowsy. Not now! This is the biggest social scoop of -

Too late. She had flopped down onto her purse and the ground. She felt hands grasp at her and set her back into her chair. The headmaster's words were echo-y and dim from his distance and her sleep addled mind, but she could hear most of it.

"Miss Apple White is our first candidate, of course of course...[...]and Miss Blondie Lockes, what a nice surprise!"

Briar heard Apple squeal and say "Oh goody! Congrats, Blondie!"

There was a pause where it was hard to hear, and then the crowd around her seemed to grow uneasy. What was it? She had to get up, she had to, right now -

"Snerrf - Huh? Wha - ?" Everything was pink. Pushing her crownglasses up, she looked and saw Apple with arms folded, looking cross, Ashlynn looking even more nervous than usual, and Duchess' smug smirk among the other surprised royal faces.

Below in the commoner seating, they seemed to be clapping and nodding.

"Will someone please tell me -"

"Raven was nominated by someone." Rosabella said, looking coldly at Duchess.

Before she could reply, everyone noticed Grimm staring wordlessly into the royal box in an attempt to quiet them and continue. Slowly, everyone inched back into their chairs

"And for our final candidate...Miss C.A Cupid!" He said something inaudible from up in the stands (probably 'Well it couldn't be worse') and cleared his throat. "And that concludes the announcing of the Thronecoming Queen candidates. For Thronecoming King..."

He unfolded a single sheet of parchment and began clearing his throat again. After several seconds of this, Baba Yaga leaned over his shoulder and said "Daring Charming. That's it. No competition whatsoever. This year's theme, ladies, shall be based upon the Enchanted Forest, more specifically, the animals who live there, and most specific of all, your very pets."

"Now back to class!" She cackled, before clapping her hands and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

\--------

The Thronecoming news floated throughout the school to varying reactions. The Higher-Level Upperclassmen shrugged and continued their level 41 conjurings and glass-breaking songs. Those students in their Freedom Year were incredibly curious, and those present for the announcement - those in their Legacy Year, were abuzz with outrage, excitement, and bewilderment.

As soon as the students were dismissed, Apple marched straight to Raven with Briar and Blondie behind her.

Hands on hips, she said "Raven, dearie - what are you doing? I -"

Raven put her hands up. Blondie flinched as if Raven was going to shoot a curse at them but instead she responded. "Apple, I swear on the magic of Wonderland that I have no idea how my name got in there, I asked Madam Maid Marian if Cupid could run -"

"And yourself, probably!" Said Blondie, before ducking behind Apple again.

"Blondie, please. Look, Raven, I believe you, and even if I didn't, it's too late now." Apple saw Cupid hovering around behind her and waved her over, as well as gently pushing Blondie to stand in front of her. "It's going to be a spectacular spellebration, and I am most honored to having you three run against me. No hard feelings, let's just all give it a sporting go! Raven, you have Chemythstry now, right?"

Raven blinked. "Um, yeah."

"And Mythologies for you, Cupid?"

"U-Uhuh."

"Good! See both of you around!" As the pair both split, taking separate hallways to their classes, Apple turned to Briar and Blondie. "My dorm. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can't edit the characters in each chapter? Huh. Well.

Apple paced in front of her friends, who sat on her personalized chaise, heads buried in their technology.

She didn't mind; She wanted to get her words in order before continuing.

Briar was reviewing and adjusting multiple party lists on her Mirrorpad; Now that the theme has basically been forced onto me, small adjustments are in order. I don't want to adjust the color scheme too much.

 

Something else nagged at her mind, and it wasn't the decorations.

Blondie was quietly running through an emergency Mirrorcast introduction that she would rush out as soon as this royal meeting had concluded.

"Check this out, fairytales! What a major beanshocker we've had regarding our Thonecoming race! Besides our very own Fairest of them All and Yours Truly - what an honor! - We have Raven Queen and C.A Cupid coming to play ball with us! What do you think of these developments? Who will you be voting for? What fabelous fashions do you think each of us should wear? Log onto those MyChapter pages and let me know #OntheWayThrone!" 

She stopped the recording to find Apple looking at her with polite expectancy. "Oops - Sorry Apple - ready?"

Apple smiled. "No problem, Blondie. Now..." She smoothed the front of her skirts. "Normally this is an easy win for me - and I'm not too concerned with winning! - but this is just like a runaway carriage down the path of rebeldom."

"Sooo," Briar leaned back onto her purse. "You're thinking this is an aftershock of Legacy Day? But even Raven was surprised that she had been nominated."

"I know - there are probably others who want to go off script who nominated her."

Blondie tapped a few more times on her mirrorpad. "Or a particularly sneaky, swanny Royal."

Briar let out a laugh. "Duchess would! She wouldn't nominate herself because she knows no one likes her." She flicked to a new list unnecessarily hard - the Potential Troublemakers at the Best Party Ever!! list. 

The title never changed. All her parties were deemed The Best.

Nor did the students on the list, from 'Mild Shoofly' to 'A Pox Upon us All'.

"So, why are we here?" Asked Blondie.

"Oh, I'm just...worried about how everything is sliding off the pages." Apple sat down between them.

Briar was quietly bothered by how severely the lineup was shaken - Raven, Cupid - they're nice. Shaking up the status quo - if I'd have known they were going to run, i'd have thrown my crownglasses in too. But she didn't dwell on it for long.

She had the party, part of the royal float, and now, collaborating with Faybelle Thorn (who made her a tad nervous, being her story's antagonist) for the cheerleaders at the game next week.

Now she threw an arm around Apple., "Don't you worry, Apple Pie, tomorrow, bright and early, we'll go to Peter Panera and get a good breakfast before we hit Book End and find fabric for dresses worthy of Gala and Divacorn. Blondie - Coming with?"

"Mmm, can't - Magical Beast Care makeup work - b-but it shouldn't take too long - I'll hext you when I'm done!" She added quickly, always worried the others would leave her out.

Several small birds landed on the windowsill and began to tweet. "They're right," nodded Apple, "It's almost time for our afternoon classes - we'd best hurry on to Interior Design - it's about Thronerooms today"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday dawned bright and cold. Ashlynn had already left at the crack of dawn to help line nests in the Enchanted Forest, leaving Briar to wake up at eight and try to put together a sutiable fall ensemble, eventually giving up and settlng over warmer black tights, violently pink heeled boots, and a black and silver cloak with pink roses before hearing a commotion outside the window.

She looked outside to see Cedar and Cerise bent over a pile of silver wood, among other materials around them.

"Hey guys!" When they looked up, Briar waved back. "What's happening?"

"We're working on our float." called Cerise, followed by a "Well...there's an attempt."

"It's not going spelltacularly, to be honest." said Cedar.

"Hold on - I'm coming!" There was a wheel and pulley system bolted over the window for just a occasion. Briar grabbed onto the thick rope and bounded out of the window, slowly hopping down the sides of Ever After High.

"Nice." Cerise nodded with a smile as she touched down.

"I could never do that. I would just fall to pieces!" said Cedar, shivering.

Briar looked at the pieces strewn about them. "What's your idea?" Godmother knows I can't tell.

"Well, it's basically a tribute to those who want to go off script and..." Cedar stopped when she realized who she was telling this to before continuing "are...Rebels. Sorry!"

Briar shook her head. "Nah, don't be." She picked up one of the bits of wood. "Hmm...Cedar, do you have a piece of parchment and a charcoal stick?"

No one had parchment, but eventually they settled on a piece of wood Cerise had snapped in half to looks of astonishment from Briar (and fear from Cedar, before Red Riding Hood's daughter said "I'd do that to people who'd try to hurt you, Cedar, never you.") and a small bit of chalk Cedar found in her pocket.

"Here's an idea...." quickly, Briar sketched a square float with a structure in the middle that looked like a three-tiered cake. The back of the float was sketched in. "To be black, with big silver stars. The floor is black too, and the middle bit is pearly white. You stand in the middle, everyone who's on it."

Cedar looked at it. "Add some purple at the bottom, and...yeah, this is really nice! It's simple and neat - Raven can stand on the top!"

Cerise smiled. "We're going to need some more wood. I'll see if Hunter can help me."

"And I think we can make that black happen with All-Encompassing Black as Midnight fabric at The Merry Wives' Tailor Shop - I'll check Book End today!" She took out her mirrorphone and snapped a pic. "I'm sending it to Raven - I'm sure she'll love it!"

The Rebels dissipated (Cerise taking the wood with the drawing). Briar was about to head to breakfast when she heard a "Oh - Briar!"

Apple had come looking for her and leaned out the window. "Oh...how do I get down? Wait - oh, I got it!"

Slowly, she made her way down the building, her sensible boots taking no scuffs, and jumping off two feet from the ground.

"I was wondering where you were, I thought something had gone fairy, fairy wrong! We were supposed to have breakfast in the village, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I - I was just helping Cedar and Cerise with ideas for a float."

They started walking through the grounds, toward Troll Bridge and towards Book End. Apple smiled and took a muffin out of her purse. "That's just like you, Briar Beauty, always helping someone. I got you some breakfast."

Briar unwrapped it and took a bite. "Awesomesauce - Cranberry. My favorite!"

\---------------------

Book End was buzzing with activity. Between the latest gadgets and fashions for the holiday season, everyone wanted to look his or her best for Thronecoming - and maybe subtlety show their allegiance in the Royal/Rebel dichotomy.

Briar found the perfect dress to alter for a night on the dancefloor; The skirt would be replaced with one from fabric her mother had sent from home, along with heirloom jewelry from a Queen long past, Rosalina Beauty.

They stood outside; Briar to one side with her bags in hand, checking her MyChapter, while Apple talked with Ashlynn about the ethical uses of animal fur for fashion.

Briar exited her social media and pulled up a special program Apple had made for her as part of her Computer Spellance class; Briar's face was on the screen makeup-free, and lipsticks, eyeshadows, and blushes could be applies without going through so many cosmetics in the real world. I wonder if they make purple mascara...

"Briar!"

She gave a start, and turned to see a pair of dark brown eyes staring hard at her.

With her short black hair and deep brown skin, Bryce Winter cut an imposing figure in her hooded, fur-lined coat, black skirt, and heavy winter boots she wore all the time. 

"Bryce! Chim - chimeney, you can't just shout like that, it's bad enough with Lizzie..."

"Oh," Her eyes softened. "My fault." The daughter of The Snow Queen took a hard, blunt approach to everything. Briar and Apple had been helping her be more open and less cold. "I just wanted to warn you..." 

Briar looked toward Apple, who was still listening intently to Ashlynn and nodding at appropriate times. "What?" 

"I was helping Duchess with her dress - y'know, the swan thing, though I guess my having a snow bee inspired dress is - well anyway, I was helping her, and she was remarking on just how terrible it would be if something went off script due to a ... Thronecoming Curse?"


End file.
